


Good Lord (Tell Me What to Do)

by StupidGenius



Series: The Flash and That Spark Kid [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Pre-slash but not really, Stiles and Barry are about to become crime fighting bros, apparently random confessions of love, dorks who don't know how to talk about it, possible ot3 but you;ll just have to guess which three, questionable science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: He really doubts there’s much that could freak him out. Just a week before he’d come here, the Pack had dealt with the honest to godMothman. If Barry somehow knows someone more outrageous than that, he’d be surprised.“Holy shit.” Stiles breathes. “You’re the Green Arrow.”“I told you not to freak out.” Barry whispers.





	Good Lord (Tell Me What to Do)

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought the title was from something, like, _deep_ , you were wrong lol. It's from Planet Booty's ["Sex is in the Air"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErUy_VYBYrc). They're amazing and you should def listen to them. I went to see them perform during Dragon Con and the lead singer gives great hugs.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Before we tell Derek – which I_ still _don’t understand why you want to –”_

_“I_ told you _he can help us.” Stiles says._

_“ – There’s someone else we have to see.” Barry continues. They’re back at the house now. Well, Stiles and Barry are anyway. Iris convinced Derek to come along with her to the mall, somehow, despite his distinct hatred for large crowds of people. He’d given Stiles a_ super _knowing look when they parted, so he definitely knows something weird is up. “But when we do see him, just…don’t freak out, okay?”_

_“What do you mean?” Stiles narrows his eyes._

_He really doubts there’s much that could freak him out. Just a week before he’d come here, the Pack had dealt with the honest to god_ Mothman _. If Barry somehow knows someone more outrageous than that, he’d be surprised._

“Holy shit.” Stiles breathes. “You’re the Green Arrow.”

“I told you not to freak out.” Barry whispers.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t say you knew _him_! He’s…Oliver Queen? Oh my god.” Stiles shakes his head. “Jesus. And I thought my life was ridiculous.”

“How –”

“He’s not even wearing a mask! I’m not an idiot, I know who he is.” He rolls his eyes. Queen just looks between them, obviously confused and somewhat annoyed.

“Barry,” He interrupts. They look at him. “Is there a specific reason why you brought a stranger along to meet me on this particular rooftop?”

“Right. So, um. You saw how I got here.” Barry says. Queen nods. “And you remember how I was struck by lightening and everything. At least, I hope Felicity told you?”

“She did.”

“So, Stiles was also there. And also struck by lightning. And it kind of gave us super powers, hence the incredible speed in which I ran here.” He shakes his head. “Look, the pint is – all my life, I’ve wanted to do something _more_. Be someone that’ll actually make a difference. But the first chance I had to help people today, I screwed up. What if you were right, earlier, Stiles? What if I’m not cut out to be a hero? What if I’m just…some guy who got struck by lightning?”

“Barry…” Stiles starts.

“I don’t think that lightning struck you, Barry.” Oliver says. “I think it chose you.” He cocks his head to the side. “Both of you.”

“Okay, hold on a minute –” Stiles holds up a hand. Something about the look on Oliver’s face is making warning bells go off in his head – the supernatural kind. His poor heart cant take these many surprises after all the shit he’s been through.

“I don’t know if I

“I’m not like you, Ollie. I don’t know if I can be – be some vigilante.”

“You can be better. You can inspire people in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference, saving people…in a flash.” Oliver smirks, and back up until his feet are against the ledge of the building. “And take your own advice; wear a mask.” And then he just. Falls down the side of a building. _Cool_.

Not before his eyes flash red though.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Stiles breathes. “God damn werewolves.”

“Did you say something?” Barry asks. Stiles shakes his head.

“Just that that was _insane_.” He sighs. “Look, Barry…if you do this…it’s gonna be tough. I know you. You’re a _terrible_ liar. And this whole thing – you can’t tell anyone else. Because telling them will put them in more danger. Don’t…” he closes his eyes. “Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

“What? What do you mean?” the concern is clear on Barry’s face. He’s such an open book. “Stiles…what exactly happened to you? And don’t tell me nothing, because I’m not an idiot. I’m a CSI, it’s my job to notice things. The scars on your knuckles, the weird dents and scrapes on your car, how paranoid you always are – I’ve noticed it all. There’s no way the job has done this to you, you’ve only just started. And Derek – he says weird things sometimes, and he keeps _sniffing_ –”

“I promise, I’ll tell you everything. He… _we’ll_ tell you everything.” Stiles claps a hand on his shoulder. “As soon as you get us back home. And try not to drop me this time. I don’t have super healing like you. My ass still hurts.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Barry’s not convinced this isn’t some outrageous dream.

Very realistic, sure, but it’s happened before.

Since he woke up from the coma, life has been…different. Even before he realized he had these abilities, the world felt off. Every little difference just kept piling up and throwing him off and the powers were one of the only good things to come out of it. He thought the barrage of new information was done, but apparently not. Because Stiles’ weird not-boyfriend is standing in the middle of his tiny apartment, with glowing eyes and a buffy-camp style brow bone, and he’s got _mutton chops_ now.

“So, he’s a werewolf.” Stiles says, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

“Yeah, got that.” Barry says, dazed.

“My best friend that I told you about, who still hasn’t seen Star Wars? Also a werewolf. Most of my friends are. They’re…kind of a pack. And Derek’s the Alpha. The whole thing is kind of a long story, but to shorten it; his crazy uncle killed his sister so he could become the Alpha, and he needed a pack so he bit my buddy Scott when we were 16, and of course I wasn’t going to abandon him after that, and…well, we’ve kind of been dealing with supernatural bullshit ever since? There’s like, a lot more to the story that I can totally explain later, but this is what I meant when I said Derek could help us. And all that stuff about secrets.” He holds out his hands. “So, um. There it is.”

“Help you with what?” Derek says, looking between then. Barry blinks. Fangs poke out of Derek’s mouth when he talks, and its kind of funny. He also has sharp, inch long claws that would have no problem tearing into him, so that’s a little less funny.

“Right.” Stiles takes a deep breath. “Barry? I know this is a huge surprise, dude, but I’m gonna need your help here.”

“Yeah, in a second.” He leans back.

Werewolves.

“Oh boy.”

“There are just…werewolves. Running around.” Barry runs his hands down his face. “And – and – and you’re in a werewolf _pack_? Stiles, this sounds –”

“Trust me, I know. You’re reacting a lot better than my dad did, for sure. He pulled a gun on him.”

“Stiles.” Derek growls – actually _growls_ , like an animal. Barry jumps.

“Okay, okay.” Stiles puts his hands on Barry’s shoulders. “Look, dude. Derek won’t hurt you. I know he looks like a lumberjack ate a wolf and all, but he’s really a big softy. You’re totally safe. Plus, you’re definitely faster than him.”

“Okay.” Barry breathes.

Sure. Trust the werewolf. Because his life just keeps getting weirder and weirder, right?

“Derek,” Stiles starts. Derek does this sort of shake, letting out a rough exhale, and the werewolf features fade away. Its easier to see the concern and curiosity on his face now, when he’s not all wolfed out and looking like a sci-fi film extra. “There’s something I have to show you. And you have to _promise_ me you won’t freak out. Because I swear, it’s not magic related, alight?”

“The ozone.” Derek says quietly. “The lightning…it did something to you, didn’t it?”

Stiles grins.

“Yeah, Der. It did.” He holds his hand up. With his sleeves shoved up to his elbows, Barry can see it now. The Lichtenberg figure running up his arm, starting at the palm of his hand, glowing faintly with purpleblue electricity. He could also see the inky black peaking out from his sleeve, what looked like a spiral disappearing up near the crease of his elbow. He’ll have to ask about it later. “I can…sort of control electricity. And he’s fast.”

“Very fast.” Barry speeds across the room, and Derek’s head whips around. His eyes widen just a bit.

“How is that possible?”

“Dr Wells thinks that the dark matter from the particle accelerator may have effected different people in different ways. Stiles and I were struck by the lightening right when the wave hit us, and gave us these abilities. And earlier today, I saw someone who was _supposed_ to have died in the storm control the weather.” Barry explains. “It’s definitely not magic related, like Stiles said – which I would really like you two to elaborate on, by the way. We’re calling them…Metahumans.”

“Metahuman.” Stiles huffs. “Great. And I tried so hard to stay the only human in the pack.”

“Um, sorry?” Barry tries. Stiles smiles wanly at him.

“Is there a cure?” Derek asks. Barry shakes his head.

“Not that we know of. But… I don’t think I want one. Stiles?”

It’s only been two days, and Barry already can’t imagine not having his speed. Without it, he and Iris would be roadkill. There would have been causalities at the precinct yesterday if he hadn’t been there to stop that perp from grabbing that officer’s gun. He’s already helped a few people around him, and he wants to do _more_. But Stiles?

He’s not sure about him.

“I…I don’t know.” He says softly. “For a long time after Scott was bitten, all I wanted was for everything to go back to normal. To not have to worry about evil Alphas, or fucking lizard people, or demons, or geriatric psychos with a burning desire to kill my best friend. I’ve been trying my best to pretend like I’m a regular guy with normal problems most of the time, and with these abilities, I know I never will be. But, Derek,” he looks up at him, and Barry sees _pain_ in his eyes. “I could actually _help_ you guys now. I won’t just be a _liability_ with a metal bat, I’ll – I’ll be able to _do something_ about whatever come our way. I’ve never been able to do that before.”

Derek’s face crumbles. This whole thing suddenly feels a lot more private than it did a few moments ago, and maybe Barry should just leave? He can ask for help tomorrow, right?

“You’re not a liability, Stiles. And you’ve always been helpful. You’re _important_ to us.”

“Right.” Stiles looks away, dropping his hands. Barry fidgets.

“So…about what we needed your help with.” He starts. “The metahuman I mentioned earlier – I want to take him down. But I’m not sure I can do it on my own. Or even with Stiles’ help. We don’t exactly have experience being, um, superheroes. Or, well. I guess it’s just me who doesn’t?”

“I’ll help you.” Derek says after a moment, eyes on Stiles. “Whatever you need.”

“Great!” Barry looks at them, sensing the growing tension. “Alright. Well. You know what? I’m actually gonna go to Joe’s place, and I’ll…you guys can get a cab, right? Cool.”

He’s ringing Joe’s doorbell before either of them can reply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles.” Derek whispers. “Look at me.”

“If you’re going to say some bullshit about how important or useful I am, _don’t_.” He grits out. His hands spark, and he curls them into fists, trying to stop it. Having powers that are linked to his emotions is just _so_ inconvenient. Not that Derek wouldn’t eb able to tell he’s stressed already. Damn werewolf noses. “Because I’m not. I know you guys are my friends, and you care about me and all, but I have never done anything for the pack other than have you all risk your lives just to protect me countless times. Because I wasn’t strong enough. Wasn’t fast enough. Because I’m – mmm!”

Derek’s mouth is on his before he can really process what’s going on. After a second, his eyes flutter shut, and he melts into him. Derek’s hand comes up to cradle the back of his head, the other hot on his back, and Jesus, are they actually _kissing_ right now? He’s dreamed of this happening hundreds of times, but the real thing is so much better. Derek’s beard is softer than he’d imagined, and the kiss is…soft. Gentle.

And over too soon.

“What…?”

“I couldn’t keep letting you talk about yourself like that.” Derek breathes. Stiles blinks.

“You – I – You kissed me.”

Derek raises and eyebrow. “Observant.”

“Shut up, you – _why_ did you kiss me?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious.” He put a hand on Stiles’ cheek. “I’m kind of in love with you, Stiles. Why do you think I’m here right now, 1500 miles away from my Pack and my territory? Because it’s not for someone who’s not important to me, and it’s not for a stranger I’ve never met before who got struck by lightning. It’s for _you_.”

“You’re not at obvious as you think, you know that?” Stiles reaches up and presses a hand to his lips.

Did that really just happen?

“To everyone but you, I am.”

“Well, sorry I don’t have your wolfy nose, and I can’t smell attraction or whatever.” He huffs.

“Mm-hmm.” Derek smiles. “Now tell me – why did you think you and Barry would need my help? You’ve certainly taken down witches with a penchant for weather before. This shouldn’t be that much different.”

“Honestly? I just needed you to know, in case something happened to me. And also…I need someone to drag me away when it’s all over.” He sighs. “Because I’m _really_ starting to like it here, Der. I like the friends I made here. I like that this isn’t a small town where everyone knows everything, and that there isn’t a hunter or evil werewolf every corner I turn. And Barry basically asked me to be a _superhero_ with him.”

“You want to stay.” Derek says, face unreadable. Stiles grimaces.

“I don’t know. I have to think about it.” He takes a deep breath. “I do know that I already promised Barry I would help him with this. Just to prove to his foster dad that he’s not crazy. He told me what happened the night of him mom’s murder. What he saw. And even if he hadn’t just gotten superpowers, I would have believed him. Even if I didn’t know about the supernatural. Henry Allen was a good man, Derek. And he doesn’t deserve to be locked up for something he didn’t do. Even if doing this doesn’t get him out of prison, it’s at least a step in the right direction.”

“Alright.” Derek reaches out hesitantly, taking his hand. Stiles’ cheeks feel warm. God, he hopes he’s not as red as he feels.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll help you with this. And then, after, we’ll discuss what you want to do. And maybe…” He smiles softly. “Maybe we can actually go out somewhere that isn’t the mall or Jitters. Just us.?

“Yeah.” Stiles croaks. “I’d like that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve been going over unsolved cases from the last nine months, and there’s been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. These metahumans have been busy.” Barry says, looking up from the piles of cases before him to Caitlin and Cisco.

“We’re not blaming you,” Stiles starts.

“We should be.” Derek mutters. He elbows him in the ribs.

“We know you didn’t mean for this to happen.” He continues. “You all lost something that night.”

“But we need your help to catch Mardon. And anyone else out there like him, using their abilities for the wrong reasons. I – _we_ can’t do it without you.” Barry finishes. He looks at the hopefully. Cisco and Cait share a look, and Cisco nods.

“If we’re gonna do this,” he grins, “I have something for you that’ll _definitely_ help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really dragging that first ep out, huh? Next bit will be up in probably a week or less.
> 
> (Not Beta'd)
> 
> ((Seriously. Please support my fave Booty Boys. They deserve it))


End file.
